Unforgotten
by Cupcakeluv1221
Summary: It was always there, right infront of you. You simply stashed it in the back of your mind.


_**This is my first Maximum Ride FanFiction, so be nice! Keep in mind the story takes place two years later.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

'_**Modified'**_

_I laid there, helplessly, my entire body felt numb. My stomach was flat down against the metal bed that strapped down my ankles and wrist with harsh Velcro. My eyes stung, yet no tears came out. A bitter taste began to grow in my dry mouth. I could feel a migraine about to hit me and I whimpered in pain. The disgusting smell of anesthetic lingered around my nose._

"_Hello, Violet. Looks like you've gain some consciousness. I'm still shocked that you survived the procedure." A horrific voice wheezed from across the room._

"_W-who are you? Where am I?" I finally managed to gather enough saliva to say something. My voice was weak and raspy. He laughed at me as if I was nothing more than a piece of dirt._

"_That, my dear, should be none of your concern." _

_He began to untie my wrist and ankles. I rubbed where the Velcro had left red marks. I gasped in horror when I got a good look at his face. I was debating whether I should kick his butt or make a run for it, either of those choices sounded good. Cuts, scars, scratches, anything you could think of was there, right on his face. A chunk of his head was missing, but it was replaced by metal and wires. His face was made out of different things: Meat, machinery, skin, etc. His eyes were milky and grey, kinda like moldy, old, melted ice-cream. I pried myself off of the bed, the floor was covered with puddles and puddles of blood. My blood. _

"_Do you like what I've done. I must say so myself, they are truly_ astonishing. What do you think?"

I had no clue what he was talking about. He handed me a large oval mirror, I searched and searched, there was nothing wrong with me. 

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't see it? Just relax." He smirked sinisterly. How can I relax! I'm standing in a freaking lab with an evil scientist! Plus, I'm at- I don't even know where I'm at! I reluctantly closed my eyes, unclenched my fist, and slightly eased my muscles. A sharp pain went through my back and I cried in agony. I opened my now, tear filled, eyes and once again, held up the mirror. My mouth dropped wide open and the mirror slipped out of my hands. It shattered into pieces. I had…_wings_. 

"What did you do to me!" 

"I simply, _modified_ you. Don't worry, the pain will soon wear off once you get use to them."

"I don't _want them, _take them off." I spewed, blood was dripping down my back.

"Well, that's not your choice to choose and that's certainly not an option."

I sunk to my knees. Soon, large and bulky men tied my hands together and threw me in the trunk of a car. I didn't even bother to fight back, half of my mind just didn't seem to process what the hell was going on. 

The evil scientist, that still hasn't given me his name, sat in the backseat. The car started and we took off.

"Get some rest, honey. Its going to be a long ride." Said a genuinely comforting voice. Wow, that's the first.

Nudge's P.O.V

Iggy and I sat on the front porch of the flock's new safe house. We were listening to his ipod. Let me tell ya, he had some weird choice of songs. It was sunny outside, but the slightest touch of the rays of sun were calming. Iggy put his hand on top of mine, I suddenly felt like electricity shot through me. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I wished this moment could last forever, but you and I, both, know that that it couldn't.

"NUDGE, IGGY, GET IN HERE! TIME FOR DINNER! MAX MADE CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!" Gazzy yelled from inside the house.

"Coming!"

Every single member of the flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez spit out Max's soup. We looked like water fountains.

"Oh, c'mon! You guys are over exaggerating, it can't be that bad!" Max said, taking a swig of her own creation. She gulped it down and made a funny expression. "Okay, that is horrible."

"Hon, I think you've improved. It's much better than the beef enchiladas you made last week." Dr. Martinez said, man she's a bad liar.

"That's it! I give up! Iggy can you go make something!" Max sighed and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Sure." Iggy said.

Man, he's sooooo cute! Ella rolled her eyes, they're in the middle of having a fight, _again_. 

Later On

I was walking to my room when all of a sudden, I felt the sudden urge to go into Jeb's office, something was just begging me to come in. I began to inch my way towards the door. I swear, my legs have a mind of it's own! I slipped in the room and quietly locked the door. _You have nothing to worry about, Jeb's away at a business trip,_ I thought to my self consecutively. I began playing with his pens and rummaging through papers. I even spun around in his office chair, man this if fun! Then, something caught my eye. One of the filing cabinets was left open. There was a file that read: Experiment 72. I opened it and skimmed through the first page.

Experiment 72: The Twin Project

Monique Coleman:

Age: 5 Months

Height: 23"

Race: African American

Weight: 14.6 Pounds

Gender: Female

Violet Coleman:

Age: Undetermined

Height: Undetermined

Race: African American

Weight: Undetermined

Gender: Female

I shut the file and slammed the cabinet in. Monique Coleman. Is that me? More importantly, do I have a sister? I was so confused and frustrated. Ugh! No it can't be! I can't have a sister, there's absolutely no way that I'm Monique Coleman and there's absolutely no way I have a sister! I curled up into a ball and sat on the rug in the middle of the room. There's no way…is there?

**Hope you liked it! Am I off to a good start? Should I continue? No? Yes? Maybe? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
